Who Needs Pictures
by Catt-Calico
Summary: A Story for those who love the Friendship Between Heero and Duo... *non yaoi*


Who Needs Pictures By: Catt Calico  
  
After Colony 197, With the Battles Over and remembrance of all the many lives lost, the Gundam Boys, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, Prepare they're Good-byes....  
  
Wufei Didn't Give any real Goodbye, but what he did Leave seemed to be a heart filled letter, well,... For Wufei it was...  
  
"It was a Time to Remember, It was a Time to Find myself, With you all, and my Dear Ride Nataku, I have found myself, I thank you all, it was a most honorable time..."  
  
My Friends,  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Heero had located this and smiled for a brief moment, but you know heero, it passed, He handed it to Quatre who read it over and burst into tears, "oh... this is haarrdd.." he said and looked up at Trowa who patted him briefly on the head and swiped the note, Smiled and turned to Duo.. "Well Hey! now we can All Go to Disney World and not have to invite Someone Else!!" He Spurted out and laughed a bit...  
  
Quatre's Cries got louder, "BUT I HAVE TO GO HOME" ...  
  
Duo Blinked..... "oh... I'm sorry..I....  
  
"No... don't Worry Duo, I'm Leaving to, I have to get back to the Circus, I promised Catherine" Trowa Interrupted him.. "I guess it'll just be you... and Heero"  
  
Duo smiled Wide, "I want your pictures before you leave though!" He said Running into the other room, and coming back with a Kodak Camera, his big cobalt eyes began to fill with tears and he smiled and bit his lip, "you guys, have been My only family, I'm gonna miss you all!" he began snapping pictures of everyone, laughing and hopping around then he turned to Heero, "Disney World... Disney World...DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!" He Screamed, Heero's Face went Pale and he Began to Shake his head, Duo Grabbed his hand and ran out of the room...  
  
The Day was Long, but enjoyable... Duo was Cracking jokes and looking up girls skirts and Making Heero Smile... *yes Actually* It was Around Eight PM and Heero was Getting allittle Discouraged... Having Ridden, Space Mountain,, and the Haunted Mansion Sixteen times... you would too!!...  
  
"Duo... Can we go now?" He said in his monotone voice While he pulled a big Mickey Mouse behind him...  
  
"GO NOW?!?! We Haven't Ridden Small world yet?" Duo Looked at him Awkwardly  
  
"I dont wanna Ride That Stupid Ride... I wanna Get this Over with!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!?!?!.... Heero... Something Wrong?"  
  
"EVERYTHING'S WRONG!!! You... I want to Get this Over with.. So I can Get away From you"  
  
Duo Swallowed Hard.. "I...I'm Sorry Heero" His Face Was Paler than normal, never having heard Heero Yell like that... it was scary.. "can.. I do something to make up for it?"  
  
"Duo... Give it Up move on... Goodbye Duo" Heero Said sternly as he turned and walked away..Duo Looked at the Ground and Clutched his Camera. "goodbye...."  
  
*~*~*~*10 Years Later*~*~*~*  
  
That Was the Last Time I Ever Saw Duo... his face saddened all because I couldn't wait to finally Get away from all the pain... finally join the human race with out worry... I'm Sorry Duo... Heero Thought to himself as he Opened up his newspaper and Glanced across the Table at a young blonde women, Who Smiled and walked to the Counter.. "What's on your Mind Honey?" She Said Turning And looking At him through soft green Eyes....  
  
"Just thinking...." He Glanced at a picture of his long lost..*thank god* love Relena and Laughed "What A Dumb Broad" he said seeing that she had been kidnapped again. "Wish she'd learn her lesson"  
  
"Hehe" The Girl Smiled and put a cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, "Just don't go leaving me to Save her again, ya' hear? not at a time like this.." She Sat on his lap and Smiled as He Wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her tummy... "Amy... I'm not gonna leave you and the baby" His eyes softened and he glanced down at News Paper and began to turn the page... "Oh Yeah, you got a package yesterday Chief!"  
  
"Yeah...Who From?" He said as she got up.. "Some... Max... Maxwell.. I think... it's Marked with a Cross.. looks kinda like a Box For one of them, Free Bible's Or something".. "heh! Some one Actually Trying to Save My husband... the Chief Of police, haha!! oy, what a laugh!"  
  
"Hey now I'm not THAT bad..." he smiled deviously and stood to his feet dropping the paper which opened to page three as it hit the floor with, someone firmiliar on it but obviously not enough to stop Heero from hopping over to his wife and grabbing up the package... "oh...." He Glanced at the Name at the top corner of the box "Duo..." His Voice Hopped back to Monotone and Amy looked at him in a fearful way "Duo?!.. wh...who's Duo?"  
  
"One of those guys from my past.." He walked outside and sat down with the box in his grasps...you can always tell when your going to hear something from a friend... dont those memories just come flooding back before hand? He thought, as he leaned against the porch railing and sat the box between his legs on the step.. He opened it Carefully.. Spreading the Flaps Slowly apart, his blue eyes landed first on a bible...of course... he picked it up and rubbed the engraving of a sythe and cross together... then opened the bible, inside there sat a cross... not just A cross.. the one Duo wore through every battle... through everything.. the one he wore the day Heero left him standing in the middle of the Theme park in Florida..  
  
He sat the Book beside him and looked back down into the box, pulled out a letter and unfolded it.. then glanced at the old Kodak camera, a used roll of film and an envelope with some developed film in it... He looked back down at the Letter and began to read...  
  
Dear Heero...  
  
Hey Pally!!! Long time No See... Just thought you'd like this.... I'm.. sorry again.. for... what ever I did..  
  
Forever,  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
He then turned the page and gulped as he read the words before him...  
  
There's an old Kodak camera in my dresser drawer  
  
I ran across it just this afternoon  
  
And I realized that I don't ever use it anymore  
  
In fact last time I did I think it was with you  
  
When we were down in Orlando  
  
We had the whole place to ourselves  
  
And it's crazy now to think  
  
That it's all there on that film  
  
And I could take it to the store  
  
To be developed, but what for  
  
I can still see everything just fine  
  
And who needs pictures with a memory like mine  
  
Standin' there I couldn't help but think about  
  
Everything that might be on that roll  
  
I think it even has another trip we took  
  
I guess that must've been at least twelve years ago  
  
When we were up in peace million  
  
And there wasn't much to do  
  
So we flew into L2 every afternoon  
  
And I swear that you would think  
  
That it was only yesterday  
  
'Cause I can still see everything just fine  
  
Who needs pictures with a memory like mine  
  
Somewhere in my closet  
  
There's a cardboard box just sittin' on a shelf  
  
It's full of faded memories  
  
And it's been there ever since the day you left  
  
Oh, just forgotten photographs  
  
To remind me of the past  
  
Oh, but I can still see everything just fine  
  
Who needs pictures with a memory like mine  
  
Yeah, who needs pictures with a memory like mine.  
  
Heero Tensed up as he picked up the envelope, and set the letter beside him... He closed his eyes as fingers felt the pictures out from the envelope... His Teeth Clenched tightly together as he looked at what he held... Duo... Hilde... couple of pictures of they're wedding... they're home... they're two boys and dog... He bit his lip and Grasped the undeveloped film in his hands... all those things I missed... I'm so sorry Duo... He stood to his feet and ran down the side walk to the pharmacy in town.. "ONE HOUR DEVELOPING!!! HA!" He Said Running Back home an hour later, picking his stuff up off the porch as it began to rain, then running to the living room, where Amy was sitting on the love seat.  
  
"hey stranger... what's going on?" She smiled brightly as he sat beside her and Sorted Everything out nice and neat on the coffee table, just the way Heero could do it.. "Would you like to see pictures from my past?" He smiled softly and pulled the pictures out of the envelope, the first one... was a picture of the five boys... shot by Noin... where you can Plainly see Quatre and Duo holding Wufei and Heero into the picture... the next couple shots of each of the guys from inside Duo's gundam... then the ones of Quatre and Trowa from when they said they're good-bye's ten years ago, Heero's Eyes kinda Got wet at the next one, he didn't know why but that last one of Duo and himself at Disney world... Smiling and laughing as one of the big Goofy puppet's took the picture, got to him... he took it from the stack and put the others in the box... "I ruined the only friendship I ever had on this day Amy... I wish I could go back and set the record straight but....." he got quiet and pulled the picture to his chest ...  
  
Amy smiled and brushed her fingers through his dark brown hair.. "well it's obvious... he misses you...you should go see him, and apologize" She hugged him and stood up.. walking to the kitchen Heero could hear her messing around on the table when suddenly something hit the floor... "Oof... clumsy Clumsy me" she said..  
  
"I'll get it baby... don't strain yourself" he walked in and looked at the salt shaker lying on the floor. "Thanks honey" She smiled at him, then noticed a lost look in his eyes.. "Heero..." His eyes caught site of that firmiliar newspaper article on page three...  
  
" Oh...lord..." He picked it up and stared at the picture, then slowly began to read the article...  
  
"God's Hands"  
  
"David Lee Michaels...Also known As Father Maxwell, Shown here.. Was Found Dead, Friday Evening Inside of a Burning Church."  
  
"Michaels, A Kind and Gentle Priest, Who Cared not only for his family and friends, but for the entire Community, Had been at home late in the day when a call came in from a friend saying That the church had caught fire. It was Found That a Soldier from L2 *In Custody now* had gotten mad at one of the Orphans that Father Maxwell Housed at the Church, and Set fire to the entire structure, In a last ditch effort to save his "Children" he so called them, Father Maxwell gave his life... "  
  
"We Can Only say he is a messenger from god, a savior, who put his life in god's hands."  
  
Heero Closed the Paper and looked at the ground with a lost, heart broken, look. His Heart Sank lower and lower into his chest, he walked slowly over to the love seat. Amy picked up the paper and glanced at it, "I'm sorry Heero" She said with her jaw trembling... He pulled his lap top to him and took the paper from her hands, scanned it, and sent it out to the other pilots..  
  
The Next Morning, after a hard night of endless battles, nightmares, and relative pain, he called Hilde and pulled up enough courage to ask her when the Funeral would be. If anything I CAN'T Miss that, I wouldn't  
  
*~*The Funeral*~*  
  
Heero Arrived to the Funeral before anyone with the exception of Hilde and the boys, both of whom had long brown hair pulled back into a braid and those same cold cobalt eyes... "Hilde" Heero Said looking down at the lifeless Duo and breathing out slowly... "May I put this in his coffin?" he said holding up the bible Duo had sent him. She nodded slowly and began to cry, pulling her sons close to her. Heero Swallowed hard and felt a hand on his shoulder as a tear rolled down his face, "Go on" he glanced and saw two pine green eyes looking at him. "Trowa..." Heero said, walking forward holding the bible close to him and kneeling down next to the casket, "Duo, there is so much I want to say... So much that I'm so Sorry that I never said to you..You were always my Best friend, I never wanted to be rid of you, even if you were allittle hyperactive at times, You were always My Lancelot... I was just.. never your king... I wanted to give you this too... I know your cross isn't in there, And I'm probably going to blame your death on the fact that I had it, but... I'm going to keep it.. close to my heart... but I'm sure what I left for you inside of your bible.. is something you'll remember me by..." He sat the Bible into the casket and walked over to Hilde, Kissed her cheek and whispered, "He's okay", he looked down at her children and kneeled in front of them "Duo.. David... how you boys doing?" he said lowly as they glanced around.. "How old are they Hilde?"  
  
"four..."  
  
He Took a breath and hugged them... "god... " he sobbed and then looked up at the crowd that was Gathering as the pallbearers... Trowa... Wufei... Quatre and himself walked to the Hurst and pulled the casket out, pulling himself together he sat the casket upon the lift, and peered down into the six foot deep hole. He sighed and walked away from the crowd as the priest stood in front of his coffin, "Goodbye Duo..."  
  
His Hands wrapped around the cross as he sat slowly into his white truck, his mind cleared and he lay his head back against the seat, thinking of all the times they had together, and then of all the photo's, and then of the bible clutched in Duo's hands as he was lowered into the ground, inside, the picture of Duo and himself, you know, the smiling one, the one from Disney world... and written across the bottom...  
  
[pic]  
  
"Who Needs Pictures... With a Memory Like Mine..."  
  
~Heero Yuy & Duo Maxwell~ 


End file.
